No Habla Español
by SaffireStarz
Summary: [Oneshot] The Titans decide on another vacation this time to Mexico. The problem? No one knows Spanish.


**Summary **

The Titans decide on another vacation this time to Mexico. The problem? No one knows Spanish.

**Authoress' Message**

It is easier to understand this one-shot if you have seen the movie _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo._

Also, I have never been to Mexico City so, sorry if things seem.

**Disclaimer**

Teen Titans is not mine

* * *

Their vacation in Tokyo could not have been better. They enjoyed the delicacy of different sorts of seafood including sushi. Cyborg was able to eat all he wanted as an award for saving the city. He even became used to the octopus he was disgusted by for a while. A book was published in honor of Raven with six different translations. The bookstore with the fat gothic boy started to sell posters of her as the new mascot of the now famous _Super Twinkle Donkey Gum_. Raven was quite thrilled about this. Well, not really. She spent most of her time reading the book about her or meditating on her room in a paid hotel by the mayor of the city. Beastboy was able to take the tour to the comic book company without his female fans following him around. Robin learned more martial arts during his time when he was not spending it with Starfire. On her spare time, Starfire wandered off the city and watched the brightness and many colors of the city. But now it was time to go back home. 

"Home? But, but, dude!" Beastboy complained. "Aw come on."

"Beastboy, we've overstayed. We have to go home." Robin replied as he helped Cyborg put all their luggages on the T-ship. If before the half robot man had a hard time putting things in the ship, he now had even a harder time from all the souvenirs they bought.

"He's right. We had to checkout of the hotel. We've visited and pretty much done everything in Tokyo already. Even if there were something else to, we'd burden the mayor with him having to pay for us. We're supposed to be heroes not nuisances. And, frankly, I'm bored." Raven said.

"Indeed," Starfire simply added.

But Cyborg was on the green teen's side. "Man, I was just starting to enjoy myself. Who knows when our next vacation is gonna be," Beastboy nodded.

All eyes turned to the leader.

"I guess we could go on another vacation. But, not in Tokyo."

Beastboy jumped up in the air with a scream of joy. He pulled out a sombrero from nowhere and placed it on top of his green hair. "What did I tell you before? Hello? Mexico!"

And so it was decided that the Teen Titans would go on another vacation to Mexico.

It was smooth sailing to Mexico. Robin and Cyborg did not fight over which direction to take, as they both knew it was a right on Hawaii. Beastboy knew better than to drink a Mongo Gulp sized drink and moreover to take pictures of Raven while she was sleeping. Instead, he decided to take pictures of Starfire who had left the ship to play with the dolphins. He would use these pictures against Robin somehow, he decided. Their leader would especially get jealous over the picture he captured with Starfire receiving a kiss from one of the dolphins. Robin was always a jealous type person.

They had arrived at Mexico City on a warm afternoon. The T-ship was parked farther away from the city and so they had to walk to the center of the city.

"Amazing…" Starfire was breath taken by the stair-cased pyramids.

"C'mon Cy, I'll race you to the top." Beastboy challenged.

"You're on!"

And they dashed off along with Robin who had invited himself to the challenge. He never could turn down a challenge even if he was not involved in it.

"Boys," Raven muttered under her breath. Starfire giggled. The two girls had their own methods of getting atop the pyramids.

All boys were tired but neither refused to give up. On their way up, they added an extra challenge to their challenge: no using powers or gadgets. It was an arms race with each Titan earning a turn to lead. In the end, Beastboy had won with a grumbling Robin and Cyborg not far behind. The changeling's victory did not last long when he spotted Raven looking at him with one eyebrow raised and Starfire smiling at him and hands clasped together.

"Congratulations Beastboy! You are victorious!" Starfire praised him and gave him a tight hug.

The leader coughed loudly. Starfire pulled away embarrassed. "A consolation prize would be nice."

The Tamaranian flew to him and answered him with a similar embrace and a small kiss. Except, that small kiss was not so small. Robin recaptured her lips as she retreated it and she was more than willing to kiss back. "Second place isn't so bad," he muttered between kisses

This time, it was all the other three Titans who coughed. So, they pulled away.

"You know Raven? We're on vacation! Stop reading that book. What are you reading anyways?" Robin said trying to change the subject.

"I'm reading a book about me,"

"Of you? Raven you must also allow me the privilege of reading about you," Starfire started as she took the book away from her friend. She looked at it blankly and gave it back. "Perhaps I have not yet known all about you despite being you."

Robin also took it and started reading it. He, too, was just as confused.

"It's in German. I don't expect you to be able to read it."

"What other languages are there? You know, just so that we can read it, too, and be able to read stuff…about you," said Beastboy blushing.

Raven turned away and hid herself further within her hood, a secret red tint on her cheeks, "Ah, it comes in the six other languages that I can read."

"Oh, that's why the books in Japan have six translations. Man, I wish I knew that many languages."

Cyborg cried in exaggeration. "Oh man, everyone's hooking up." There was a pregnant pause for a while.

"¡_Amo México_!"

Five pairs of eyes watched two girls pass by speaking into a language foreign to them.

"Uh, so, who here speaks Spanish?" Beastboy asked.

All four shook their heads.

"Raven, what were those six languages that you knew?"

"I know English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. Not Spanish."

Then, a boy with jet-black hair and shining dark brown eyes passed by and started checking out the young princess with the emerald eyes. He was pretty good looking. He was like a Spanish version of Robin.

"¡_Estás caliente_!" he said seductively.

"Uh, friends…" Starfire started to say. "Perhaps I may be of some assistance," It was not that she was attracted to this boy. It was just one way to help with their problems.

The four Titans looked at her confusingly. But Robin caught on quickly. He had remembered how Starfire was able to learn Japanese.

"Oh hell no!"

The End.

* * *

**Review Please. **


End file.
